The present invention relates to a baby's night gown which is characterized by having a front piece and a back piece designed to be seamed at the shoulder only and provided with a neck opening, as well as a left and a right belly band protruding from and stitched at the middle of the back piece. The baby's night gown of the present invention can provide the practical benefits and advantages, e.g., good coverage and protection of the baby's belly, as well as being fixative and easy wearing.
A conventional baby's night gown comprises a back piece, and two front pieces separated and superimposed each other. The night gown is also provided with a neck opening and a left and a right sleeve opening. Additionally, a string is provided on each of the left and right edge of both front pieces to be tied up on the back while wearing. Alternatively, two separate front pieces are tailored symmetrically and provided with buttons and buttonholes for fixing the night gown completed by way of fastening them. While wearing, both baby's hands should go through the cuffs. However, because the distance between the cuffs are fixed and can not be adjusted appropriately, the baby's hands must be guided through the cuffs with much effort. It is quite inconvenient and often makes the baby uncomfortable or even causes the baby to cry by being misguided. After both hands have been passed through the cuffs, the night gown then is located with strings or buttons. It is thus inconvenient as well as time consuming and labor consuming. For the belly is the weakest portion of a baby, if the belly is not protected properly, the baby might catch cold easily. Conventional night gowns do not have specific fixation structures and can not be located with respect to the inner garments, therefore they might slip away when the baby is moving and make the baby easily catch a cold. In other words, a conventional baby's night gown has many disadvantages, such as, inconvenience, and discomfort in wearing and poor fixature, and it may also restrict a baby's motion.
In view of this, the inventor endeavored to design a baby's night gown with creative construction which can provide the benefit of being ready to wear, which securely encircles a baby's legs and belly, and the present invention is completed with success to replace a conventional baby's night gown.